


What a mess

by EliolovesOliver



Series: Toys and how not to play with them [9]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Spying, Talia being Talia, boner but nothings done about it, catatonic character, death mentions, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: Pretences are pointless anyway.
Relationships: One sided brudick (technically not but whatever)
Series: Toys and how not to play with them [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410847
Kudos: 22





	What a mess

This at least Talia had been expecting.

The Grayson boy sat on the bed near his rapist, face blank and eyes empty.

She had known it would be troubling to keep all of them in the same location but she could not get the Todd boy any help for the time being.

But perhaps she should have at least locked the door to the nonresponsive boys room, if only to keep his brothers out.

"It's okay to want him dead."

Richard didn't respond to her, not that she'd expected him to. They'd never gotten along particularly well but the tension between them had only increased when she had sent Damian to his father.

She sat right behind him, her eyes narrow and spoke directly into his ear.

"I have always hated you."

The older boy stared silently at the younger curled up on the bed.

"I saw it in your eyes back then. And now... well this just confirms my suspicions. You want to kill this boy, don't you? Because he took what didn't belong to him."

He finally tore his gaze from his tormentor to glare into her eyes, there bodies close enough for him to feel the hard press of the pistol in her coat pocket and the blade she traced up his spine, cutting the skin light enough to barely leave a scratch through his shirt.

"You're angry because you wish it had been you."

He shivered and tears welled in his eyes, not of sadness but of fury.

"Bruce was supposed to mine." He growled lowly at her. "He wanted me but he had to make do with gutter trash like his baby Jay instead."

Talia barely contained her snarl because Bruce had always been hers, until that night he decided to visit the circus.

Her frown deepened when the boy sniffled with a manic look in his eyes.

"Why didn't he just tell me from the start? Then I never would have left and he would never have needed to get his first fix from some lowlife whose existence never should gave mattered to him. We would have been happy. We could've gone on family vacations, raised Timmy and Dami and maybe even Jay together- wait no, not Jay, he would have ended up trying to whore his way into Bruce's pants regardless of circumstance."

His eyes regained their focus and for a moment he stared at her, mouth agape.

Talia couldn't contain her glare but she pocketed her blade before she could cause any lasting damage.

"Do not allow my son to hear you speak that way, he would never forgive you."

That was all that needed to be said, because Damian was the only reason they both hadn't tried to kill each since this ordeal started.

He nodded distractedly and stood to walk away.

Talia tilted her head at the curled up boy whose eyes had never stopped staring at their exchange, waiting until she knew Grayson could not hear them.

"Well then, pretty bird, are you prepared to join us once more?"

She smiled a bit cruelly as the boy continued staring vacantly at her.

"That's fine, as long as you know where you stand now."

Talia stood to leave but paused halfway to the door. She was being watched. She wondered if someone was in the air vent near Todd's bed but she could clearly see there was no one through the slates. A camera then. Bruce? Her father? Slade? Scolding herself for not having felt the electronic eye on her sooner Talia set about looking for the device.

\----------------------------

Tim sat in his room removing all trace evidence leading back to him as inconspicuously as possible. He tried not to scowl, not having expected any of his bugs to have been found so soon. Talia would probably tear this whole place apart trying to remove them. It was a good thing he'd placed a camera looking directly at his bed when he had hidden the others.

\----------------------------

So Damian was good at hacking. Not as good as Gordon (or Drake, not that he'd ever admit it) but still excellent nevertheless.

Point was he had opened a small window into all his family's email accounts, so he could intercept the messages they received before they could lie to him and treat him like an infant.

This meant that when some pictures were sent to Drake's account from an encrypted one Damian got to view them first. 

Which might have been a mistake. Damian reached at sight of Jon's brother, the one Todd and Drake had been fighting over, with male genitalia in his mouth. The unknown figure (who he assumed was father) also had his knees on the sturdy boys shoulders, pinning him to the floor and gripping his hair in one hand.

Damian snarled in disgust, about to just exit entirely but a glimpse of the next picture had him viewing the rest. They were all of the Kent male being sexually promiscuous with another man (much like the ones Todd had on his phone. Damian might have a problem with respecting boundaries). But the last few were truly disturbing. Damian felt steadily sicker until he saw the last picture. Drakes first name was carved into Kent's chest (enough blood that Damian suspecting it occured antemortem), hand shaped bruises lining his neck and dead, empty eyes covered with ejaculate.

Damian stared at the picture for a while before jumping up and running to empty his stomach in the en suite bathroom. When the retching stopped Damian stared down at his crotch with a hiccup and began crying.

He was just like his father, sick and twisted to the core.

This had never happened in his life ever before, but the middle Kent's corpse had him hard as a rock.

-‐--------------------------

Tim stared at the pictures on his tablet unseeingly.

His breath hitched slightly and he lowered his head as sobs began to wreck his body. The tablet fell to the bed and curled up into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest and let out a gut wrenching sound, like a bird whose wings were being ripped off.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the heck Damian's deal is, he legit just decided to fuck with my plans bruh.


End file.
